


How to talk this through

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Matt and Karen have to talk about the kiss. But they both can't. Luckily, they already know what they want.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How to talk this through

**Author's Note:**

> So I had five exams and my sixth was canceled because of the Corona-Virus. It's actually not that bad, cause it was Latin and now I have time to finally write fanfictions. The latest is very short and I'm also not very happy with it, but I just wanted to post it now. I will have more time now, because I have no school for five weeks!  
> I hope you'll like it though.  
> I don't own any character, they all belong to Marvel and Netflix. Also I make no money with writing this (Holy shit is this really required? I mean my writing is so bad I could never make money with it!)

Matt leaned back again, after he had kissed Karen intensely. His sightless eyes were fixed on her face and he could hear her heartbeat, it was strong and fast. He could feel her flush, the rising heat to her head. He breathed slowly, still overwhelmed about what had just happened. About his behavior, his lust. He was afraid, that she wouldn't love to kiss him again, her heartbeat was strong and loud, but not revealing what she was feeling. Strong and fast heartbeat can mean happy and excited or angry and aggressive, both fitting in this case. They were friends, not more. What if she didn't want to kiss him and was mad now?  
But she leaned forward before he could even finish his worries. She leaned closer and kissed him again, even more intensely and lovely than before. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted nothing more than kissing Matt Murdock,the man who had lied to her so often. She just loved him, more than she loved her own life. He was meant for her, she knew this.  
*  
Two days had passed and Matt and Karen haven't spoken since the kiss, when he entered the office monday morning. Karen was already working on a new case and Foggy was having breakfast on her desk. They chatted, but when Matt entered, Karen fell quiet immediately. Foggy frowned, obviously was something going on between them, he didn't notice yet. Did something happen after his friends left Josie's without him a few days before? No, they didn't leave at the same time. But what if...? Foggy didn't know. But he was curious and wanted to know everything.

“Hey, Buddy“, he greeted his friend with a maybe too innocent face.  
Matt, of course, noticed it.

“Hey“, he only said and walked in his office room fastly.  
Karen's eyes followed him. What did she expect him to do? To confess his love to her in front of Foggy? Nah.  
*  
The day passed by and they didn't speak a lot. And when, it was about their work and clients.

Foggy said goodbye early, because it was date-night with Marci, so they were alone for the rest of the evening.

Karen had just finished her research and wanted to present it to Matt. She was printing everything in Braille for him, as he walked into her office room.  
“Hey-yeah-uhm... Karen?“  
She glanced at him and made a sound that meant 'yes'.  
“Do you... Did you... The kiss...“  
“Yes, I remember what happened. And I don't regret it, if it's that what you were trying to ask me“, she smiled while saying this.  
“Uhm... Good. 'Cause I don't, too.“  
“Well“, she started and handed him the ready printed sheets: “Here are my newest results. I'm going home now.“  
He took the paper and nodded softly. What was going on? Didn't she want to talk about everything?  
Karen headed to the front door and walked outside. She hesitated at the door step and turned around.  
“I would love to kiss you again, Matt, I would love to date you again. Will you go out with me again?“  
Matt walked closer to her and touched her blonde hair softly: "There's nothing in the world I would love more“  
She smiled and then left. They would talk through the details later, for once it was enough they both agreed to date again.


End file.
